Futari wa Pretty Cure Fighter Girls!
Futari wa Pretty Cure Fighter Girls! (ふたりはプリキュアファイターガールズ！ Futari wa Purikyua Faitā Gāruzu!) is a series created by Tachibana Nora on the foundation of a simple image and conversation. The main theme of the series is centered around cars. Plot Futari wa Pretty Cure Fighter Girls! Episodes What would happen if two girls who are almost nothing alike were forced into becoming a fighting duo? This is the story of Kousaka Honocar and Nissan Nico, the former having transferred schools recently. When monsters suddenly appear and people are left unconscious, the girls are asked to become Pretty Cure. The whole monster story, though, is a bit more complicated than it seems... And these Pretty Cure? They are...part car? How is this supposed to work out?! Characters Pretty Cure Kousaka Honocar (高坂ホノカー Kousaka Honokā)/'Cure Honk' (キュアホンク Kyua Honku) The unofficial leader of the Fighter Girls team. She is an outgoing 3rd year student who recently transferred to a new school. She tries her best to fit in any situation, though some tell her it is not always the best idea. Her dream is to become a peacemaker and stop the bad things in life. She is best friends with Mia, unaware that she is a Trouble Buster. As Cure Honk, her theme color is pink. Nissan Nico (日産にこ Nissan Nico)/'Cure Drive' (キュアドライブ Kyua Doraibu) The second member of the Fighter Girls team. She is a rather selfish 3rd year student who has gained a strong reputation around the school. She loves the attention she receives, and tries to keep everyone coming for more. Her dream is to become a popular idol, though her singing could use effort. She also tends to be a bit naive, especially with guys. As Cure Drive, her theme color is blue. Mascots Celica (セリカ Serika) Solara (ソラーラ Sorāra) Trouble Busters Mistress (ミストレス Misutoresu) The leader of the Trouble Busters. She is an optimistic 3rd year student who aims to join the student council. While people would likely reject her at first glance, she actually has great characteristics for a leader, and can become very serious when necessary. Her social life isn't great, thus she has a difficult time trying to talk to the others. Her real name is Miyamoto Haruki (宮本春樹 Miyamoto Haruki). Petite (プチ Puchi) The first of the Trouble Busters to appear. She is a shy 3rd year newly transferred student who looks much younger than what she really is. At times she feels like she may be pressured into doing something, but knows that it isn't true and should do what she knows she should. She is best friends with Honocar, unaware of her Pretty Cure ego. Her real name is Uchida Mia (内田ミア Uchida Mia). Darling (ダーリン Dārin) The second of the Trouble Busters to appear. She is a 2nd year student that is looking for something to get her away from boredom. She is an artist, and dreams to become well known for it around the school. Though she is the youngest, she still tries to take some responsibility within the group, albeit not always successfully. Her real name is Kotono Suzune (琴乃鈴音 Kotono Suzune). Nayami (なやみ Nayami) The monsters of the week. Items Cure Cure Belt (キュアキュアベルト Kyua Kyua Beruto) Locations Movies Trivia *The series originally started on an Anime Fanon Wiki but was transferred over in order to hopefully work on it more. **As a result, it will not be worked on until further notice. *Unlike most Futari wa Pretty Cure duos, the Cures do not have to be together in order to transform. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Fighter Girls!'' has the fewest amount of villains in a Pretty Cure series, with three (four counting the monsters) in existence. *Only one attack is planned to be performed with some kind of item, this being the final attack. Other attacks are performed, by the Cures themselves, in a car-like manner. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Fighter Girls! Category:Cars Themed Series